parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4
Here is part four of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Hero of Notre Dame. Cast *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Captain Phoebus *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Female Characters as Gypsies *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles Transcript *(Cut to the guards making a path for Captain AiAi. As he walks, he sees some coins on the ground. He picks them up and drops them in the hat of an old man sitting on the street. After he passes, the "old man" pulls his hood down to reveal Toad sitting on Meemee's head. She looks at him curiously. As AiAi is trying to move through the crowd, Cyril is refusing to come along) *AiAi: Come on, boy. Achilles! Heel! *Cyril Proudbottom: Oh, alright. (obeys as we zoom into the Palace of Justice, and end up in the dungeon, where a guard in the next room is whipping a prisoner, as Diesel listens while AiAi enters) *Devious Diesel: Guard! *Shrimper 1: Sir? *Devious Diesel: Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new. *Shrimper 1: Yes, sir. (Diesel turns to AiAi) *Devious Diesel: Ah, so this is the gallant Captain AiAi, home from the wars. *AiAi: Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir. *Devious Diesel: Your service record precedes you, AiAi. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your calibre. *AiAi: And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it. *Devious Diesel: Yes. You know, my last captain of the guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me. (A whip crack and a growl interrupt Diesel as AiAi appears startled at the crack) Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape. *Bernard: Uh, thank you, sir, uh, very, uh, trem--uh, a tremendous honour, sir. *Devious Diesel: You come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled. *AiAi: Misled, sir? *Devious Diesel: Look, Captain--gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped. *AiAi: (A bit surprised) I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers? *Devious Diesel: Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For twenty years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one...by...one. (On each of the last three words, Diesel crushes one of three ants on a tile. He flips the tile over, revealing scores of ants scurrying around underneath.) And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles. *AiAi: What are we going to do about it, sir? (Diesel slams the tile back down upside down, and turns it, crushing the remainder of the ants.) You make your point quite vividly, Captain. *Devious Diesel: You know, I like you captain. Shall we? (begins to leave, when the crowd below begins to cheer loudly.) Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain? Not recently, sir. Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along. (We descend to ground level, and see Bernard climbing down the side of the cathedral. He wanders into the crowd, as an oncoming group of people begin to sing.) *People: COME ONE! COME ALL! LEAVE YOUR LOOMS AND MILKING STOOLS COOP THE HENS AND PEN THE MULES! COME ONE! COME ALL! CLOSE THE CHURCHES AND THE SCHOOLS! IT'S THE DAY FOR BREAKING RULES! COME AND JOIN THE FEAST...OF... *Filburt: FOOLS! ONCE A YEAR WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN ONCE A YEAR WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN EVERY MAN'S A KING AND EVERY KING'S A CLOWN ONCE AGAIN, IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY! IT'S THE DAY THE DEVIL IN US GETS RELEASED IT'S THE DAY WE MOCK THE PRIG AND SHOCK THE PRIEST EVERYTHING IS TOPSY TURVY AT THE FEAST OF FOOLS! (Bernard is working his way through the crowd, but can't escape Filburt, who seems to be singing to Bernard) *Crowd: TOPSY TURVY! *Filburt: EVERYTHING IS UPSY-DAISY! *Crowd: TOPSY TURVY! *Filburt: EVERYONE IS ACTING CRAZY DROSS IS GOLD AND WEEDS ARE A BOUQUET THAT'S THE WAY ON TOPSY TURVY DAY (Bernard having joined a chorus line of dancers, is shoved away, through a curtain and comes crashing into the dressing tent of MeeMee) *MeeMee: Hey! Are you all right? *Bernard: I didn't mean to...I'm sorry. *MeeMee: You're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let's see. *Bernard: No, no, no! (as MeeMee tries to pull the hood away from Bernard's face, he is unsuccessful at stopping her. Toad, upon seeing Bernard's face, sneers. MeeMee, however, doesn't flinch) *MeeMee: There. See, no harm done. Just try to be a little more careful. *Bernard: I--I--I will. (starts to leave.) *MeeMee: By the way, great mask! (As Bernard exits, we return to the celebration outside) *Crowd: TOPSY TURVY! *Filburt & Crowd: BEAT THE DRUMS AND BLOW THE TRUMPETS! *Crowd: TOPSY TURVY! *Filburt & Crowd: JOIN THE BUMS AND THIEVES AND STRUMPETS STREAMING IN FROM CHARTRES TO CALAIS *Filburt: SCURVY KNAVES ARE EXTRA SCURVY ON THE SIXTH OF "JANUERVY" *Filburt & Crowd: ALL BECAUSE IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY! (As Judge Claude Diesel, AiAi, and the guards enter the scene, Filburt jumps onstage to present MeeMee) *Fiblurt: COME ONE! COME ALL! HURRY, HURRY, HERE'S YOUR CHANCE SEE THE MYSTERY AND ROMANCE COME ONE! COME ALL! SEE THE FINEST GIRL IN FRANCE MAKE AN ENTRANCE TO ENTRANCE DANCE LA MEE MEE...DANCE! (On the last word, Filburt disappears in a puff of smoke, before MeeMee appears in his place. She proceeds to perform a sultry dance) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts